


Lot Lizard

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: 3's and 8's For The Back Row [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, M/M, Nothing more, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bucky as a trucker, steve as a truckstop hooker, steve got that Booty, thats all it is, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Bucky is a trucker and Steve is a truckstop hooker.





	Lot Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> as always, the slack is to blame
> 
> so are the following pictures: [sebstan](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BNzE0NTc5NTUtNjAwNi00YTdmLWFlMTQtZDM3MGUzNDdhMTdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTE5MTM1Mw@@._V1_.jpg) and [cevans](https://proxy.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fi2.wp.com%2Fimageamplified.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F12%2FFLAUNT-MAGAZINE-Chris-Evans-by-Tony-Duran.-2004-www.imageamplified.com-image-Amplified3.jpg%3Fresize%3D600%252C800&f=1)

Steve sipped on his beer. Fuck, why the hell did he take the stall shift again? It was just him, sitting in a locked bathroom stall for five hours, waiting for someone to come by and stick their dick through the hole in the wall.  _ So boring. _

Of course, when someone finally  _ did  _ come by... Well, it was worth it. That part, he loved. The waiting, he hated.

God, he needed to take his break.

He unlocked the stall and stepped out. He stepped into the stall next to it, flipping the little sign hanging above the hole so it read  _ closed. _ He left the bathroom and moved out into the little convenience store. He nodded at Sam at the check-out as he left. Sam nodded back, barely looking up from the book he was reading.

Steve drained his bottle as he walked out of the store. He dropped it in the glass recycling bin that was strategically placed near the door. He leaned against the brick wall and lit a cigarette. He looked around.

The truck lot was pretty full, there had to be lots of guys moving around. Most of them had probably gotten snapped up by the others already. The motel across the way had the lights on in most of the rooms, curtains drawn closed. Yeah, there wouldn’t be much business for Steve tonight. He spotted Rumlow and another guy coming towards the store from the truck lot. Hm, even Rumlow’s musty ass managed to pick some poor sap up. Hell must’ve really been freezing over.

As they came closer, though, Steve could see that the guy looked  _ completely _ uninterested in Rumlow’s advances, despite Rumlow’s best attempts. He was all over the trucker, who was  _ wow, _ way too good looking to be a trucker. Shit, he looked like a fucking model, or something. Steve  _ really _ wouldn’t mind getting a piece of  _ that. _ Even in a ripped jean vest he looked hot as hell. Steve would give anything at all in the world, to be allowed to trace his fingers along the lines of the man’s full sleeves of tattoos. Flowers and stars and faces and crosses, Steve couldn’t even make out all the details of it. They went all the way down to his hand, covering his fingers too.

The trucker seemed to notice Steve too. He threw a long glance as Steve as they approached the store. Steve made sure to smirk at him and give him a good wink. Rumlow held the door for the guy, sneering at Steve. Probably thought he had that trucker on the hook good and well.

Steve rolled his eyes at it all as the door closed behind them.

He took a last drag on his smoke then stomped it out.

The trucker kept looking at Steve as he headed back to the bathrooms. Steve made a show of licking his lips and putting just a little extra sway in his hips. He hurried when he got into the bathrooms, flipping the sign to say  _ stick it in me, _ then locked himself in the other stall again. He waited.

Half a minute later, the door opened. The stall opened and closed, the lock clicking. There was a knock on the wall. Steve smiled. He slid off the closed toilet lid to sit on his knees at the hole, opening his mouth at it. His plush pink lips would be easily visible through the big hole. He ran his tongue over his lips as tantalizingly as he could.

Foil crinkled. Moments later, Steve tasted latex as a hard length slid through the hole and across his tongue.  _ Mh, yes, he fucking loved this part. _ He closed his lips around the man’s cock, hoping it was the trucker he’d seen with Rumlow. A soft groan came from the other side of the wall. Steve’s insides purred. He backed off again to let the man slide his cock all the way through the hole.  _ Oh, _ it was nice and big,  _ really _ long and the right amount of thick and it looked so perfect even when it was wrapped in latex.

Steve wrapped his hand around it as close to the base as he could get and let the head enter his mouth again. He breathed slowly through his nose, flattening his tongue out, letting the cock slide deeper into his mouth until it pressed against the back of his throat, and holy shit, there was  _ still _ more left of it. The wall thudded and shook when the man thrusted against it, a deep groan echoing around the tiled bathroom. Steve swallowed around him, making his customer grunt.

When Steve opened his eyes, looking up at the wall, pretending he could look into the trucker’s perfect blue eyes, he saw the man’s hand along the top of the wall, holding on for support. He recognized the trucker’s tattoos across his fingers and moaned around his cock.

He pulled back on his cock, almost all the way off, stroking the length slowly with his hand. He suckled at the head for a second before sinking back down on it. He kept going like that, finding a good rhythm that made the trucker moan and press himself harder against the wall, aborted little thrusts teasing him ever so slightly deeper into Steve’s throat. He kept it slow and steady. He drooled and slobbered on it, making it wet and messy, which the trucker seemed to appreciate. Steve could see the pearls of spit rolling down his cock, off the condom and onto his skin.

One of the truckers tattooed hand appeared just in sight, reaching down to fondle his balls. Steve wished the hole was big enough for him to get his mouth around his balls. Fuck, he wanted to wrap his lips around them and suck on them gently and listen to how the trucker moaned, just like he did when he fondled them on his own.

Steve took his hands off the perfect cock in front of him. He took a deep breath, then let himself sink deeper and deeper and deeper onto it. He could feel his eyes watering, his throat seizing and clenching. It was so far into his throat, holy shit, he couldn’t believe it.

_ “Oh, fuck, _ fuck,  _ ah, _ shit, holy shit...” the customer swore, jerking against the wall again.

Steve pulled off again. He coughed slightly, wiping the spit from his chin.

“You wanna fuck my throat?” he asked as sweetly as he could manage with the saliva caught in his throat making him choke up.

“Yeah.” the trucker said, short of breath. “Yeah.”

He pulled his cock back to his own side. Steve leaned in closer to the wall, placing his mouth to the hole and opening wide.

The trucker shoved his cock back through, thrusting deep all in one go. Steve hacked slightly on it but pressed as close as he could. The toilet on the other side thunked, a familiar noise, the customer putting his foot up on it for good leverage. He thrust hard and deep. Steve closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

_ Fuck, _ he loved that shit, he loved it when they fucked him, be it his mouth or his ass, he loved it when they used him good and hard.

The trucker didn’t waste a single moment. He rocked into Steve’s hot and willing mouth, his belt clattering against the wall with every motion.

_ “Fuck, _ throat’s so fuckin’ tight, baby.” he muttered as Steve choked on it again. “Feel so fuckin’ good like that.  _ Shit... _ Wish I could look at that pretty lil’ face when I fuck ya like this, ruin that lil’ whore throat.”

Steve dragged himself off that amazing cock, gasping for air. “Fifty bucks if ya wanna take me over to the motel for an hour?” he offered.

The trucker snorted. “Sounds good to me. Gets that other asshole off my back too.”

Steve smiled. “Rumlow can be...a lot. You wanna finish here first?” he asked. “Or you can save it for the room and  _ watch _ while you cum on my face, or in my throat, or wherever it is you wanna put it.”

Again, the customer chuckled. “I know a good deal when I see one.” he hummed.

Steve got up, knees shaking for a moment as the blood rushed back into his legs. He left his stall and waited while the other man got himself together again. He smiled when the man, still handsome as hell, stepped out of the second stall. The trucker smiled too. Steve could easily see he big bulge in his jeans and the little wet spots Steve’s spit and saliva left behind.

“Bucky.” the trucker said, a hot smirk curving his soft-looking lips.

“Steve.” the hooker mirrored.

They left the bathroom. The door shut behind them. Bucky threw his arm over Steve’s shoulders, Steve leaned into it and wrapped his own arm around Bucky’s waist. Rumlow saw them right away, glaring murder at Steve.

“I’m with a customer, Brock.” Steve called at the other prostitute across the store. “Cover the stalls for me?”

Rumlow didn’t have much of a choice. They could both hear him cursing up a storm and the bathroom door slamming shut.

*

They stumbled into Steve’s room.

They were all over each other; Bucky’s big, firm, callused hands were on Steve’s ass, squeezing and groping and feeling and making Steve moan. His mouth was on Steve’s neck, marking him up real nice and good. Steve himself felt over Bucky’s wide shoulders, down his hard back and firm chest, his mouth only good for moaning and crying at what the trucker was doing to him.

One of them managed to kick the door shut.

They started pulling and tearing at each other’s clothes. Bucky shrugged out of his vest, making quick work of the buttons on the sleeveless shirt he had on underneath. Steve tossed his trucker hat away and kicked his shoes off, already undoing his jeans. It all happened it just a minute or two. One moment they were dressed; the next they were both naked, falling over each other into bed.

Steve spread himself out on top of Bucky, his slim body almost dwarfed by Bucky’s broad body and toned musculature. The kisses were so sweet, yet so sinful. Bucky kissed him like he wanted to consume him. His hands were all over Steve again.

“Lube, you got lube?” he muttered into Steve’s lips.

The hooker hummed. It was  _ really _ hard to drag himself out of the kiss, but he managed. He shuffled along the bed to one of the nightstands and started digging through the drawer. He moaned softly, Bucky’s stubble raking across his back. The trucker’s mouth was doing  _ terrible _ things to him. It kissed and licked and nipped at him, moving down along his spine to the curve of his ass.

“Fuck, this ass’s so fuckin’ pretty.” he said, taking a handful of one cheek and squeezing it gently. “Can’t wait to see my dick disappear in this beauty.”

He kissed down the crack, spreading the cheeks to lap at Steve’s hole. Fuck, it was  _ not _ easy to find lube and condoms when Bucky was doing that. Where the hell did Steve put them? They were supposed to be  _ right here! _

“Spread these sexy legs, baby.” Bucky urged between licks and kisses.

Steve moaned into the pillows and did as he was told, spreading his legs wide, cock grinding against the rough sheets.

“You like gettin’ your pretty ass eaten, doll?” the trucker asked.

Before Steve could even answer, Bucky’s mouth was back on his hole. He licked at the rim with slow motions, then lathered wide laps across it, getting him soaking wet with saliva.

“Lube. Here, found it.” Steve managed to say anyway.

He shoved the bottle at Bucky, along with a strip of condoms. The bottle popped and squirted, Steve receiving a small breather from the perfect assault while Bucky lubed up his fingers.

“I could eat this ass all day, doll, listen to those pretty noises too.”

Steve gasped as a thumb pressed past his rim, tugging him opened gently. He cried out when Bucky’s tongue slipped inside too, right next to his thumb. He gripped at the pillows and moaned. An electric shiver burst through his body. Bucky seemed to understand what that shiver meant.

He pulled his thumb out, replacing it with two fingers instead. He started fucking Steve’s hole like that. Steve went blind with pleasure, desperate moans,  _ ah ah ah ah, _ into his pillow, when those amazing, tattooed fingers pounded mercilessly into his prostate. Holy fuck, just his fingers were amazing, what was his huge fucking cock going to be like? Steve couldn’t even imagine. Not when Bucky’s tongue was sneaking into his hole again and his fingers scissoring him open.

“You think this pretty lil’ ass is ready to get fucked?” Bucky said, mouthing into the flesh of Steve’s ass cheek as he spoke. “You ready for a nice, big cock?”

_ “Yes!” _ Steve whimpered. “Yeah, please, yes, Daddy, I’m ready. ‘M ready for your cock, Daddy!”

The trucker let out a soft little laugh, probably at what Steve was choosing to call him. But at least he wasn’t protesting, so there was that. Bucky’s fingers rubbed over Steve’s prostate. The pressure of his fingers was amazing. It was constant and brutal, almost  _ forcing _ the pleasure out of him.

“You ready to ride this dick, baby? You ready to be a good boy?”

_ “Mm-hm!” _ he whined. “I’m ready! ‘M a good boy! Wanna ride a dick!”

Steve whined when Bucky’s fingers withdrew. When he looked up, Bucky was already on his back, sliding a condom onto his cock and slathering himself in lube. Steve go to his knees quickly, crawling over Bucky.

“Turn around.” Bucky ordered when Steve tried to sit and face him. “Wanna watch that pretty ass take my dick.”

Steve grinned like a loon. He turned quickly. He arched his back as much as he could, displaying his ass to Bucky. The trucker’s hands felt amazing; they grabbed at either Steve’s cheeks. His cock fit easily in the crack between them, and he squeezed them together around his dick.

“Look at that...” he said absently. “Look at this fuckin’ ass, pretty as hell, beautiful boy.”

Steve grabbed at Bucky’s thick thighs for purchase. “C’mon, please? Gimme it?”

Bucky scoffed. His cock grinded up against Steve, the length sliding over his rim, teasing him.

“C’mon, you can do better, baby. Be a good boy an’ tell me how bad you want it.”

The hooker moaned, head falling limply forward. His cock ached so bad, he leaked pre-cum, dripping onto the sheets, he could hardly breathe, the whole world was narrowed down to the feeling of Bucky’s cock against his hole.

“Want it so bad, Daddy, wanna feel that dick in me.” Steve begged. “So big, wanna choke on it too, wanna ride on it, Daddy,  _ please! _ Please, please, please?”

“Good ‘nough.”

He guided his cock to Steve’s hole. It slipped inside so  _ easily. _ It fit perfectly.

_ “Fuck...” _ Bucky moaned, freezing for a moment, needing to only experience this feeling for a minute. “Fuck, that’s good, that’s so fuckin’ good, baby, holy shit.”

Steve gasped for air. Fuck, it was so big and good and nice; it fit real nice inside him. He moaned aloud into the room, head falling back, as Bucky spanked both his ass cheeks at once.

“Such a pretty boy, baby...” he said, squeezing Steve’s ass again. “God, I fuckin’ love this ass.”

Most guys did have a  _ thing _ for Steve’s ass, he didn’t fault them for it, he worked hard to keep it nice and plump and firm. Bucky was no different.

“C’mon, baby, show me what you can do.”

Steve did as he was told. He easily found the perfect rhythm, bouncing himself on Bucky’s cock until his thighs burned with the effort. Bucky moaned under him. He rolled Steve’s ass cheeks in his hands; those long, slender fingers skated up Steve’s back, feeling all his soft skin. One hand reached so far up as to grab at Steve’s hair. He dragged Steve down. Steve fell back with a surprised yelp, landing against Bucky’s chest.

Bucky rolled them over, his weight pressing Steve’s whole body into the mattress. He whined; fuck, that felt so fucking good, getting all thrown around and shit, he fucking loved it. He moaned into the pillows, clawing at the sheets.

“You like that, baby? Like gettin’ fucked like this?”

Steve whined again. “Yes! Yes, I like it!”

Bucky’s arms wound around him. One wrapped around his throat, like a fucking choke hold, and flexed, squeezing at his neck. Fingers of the other hand were shoved into his mouth, Steve groaned around them. He could almost taste the ink on them.

_ “Fuck, _ baby, so  _ tight...” _ the trucker rumbled in his ear.

His body was grinding into Steve’s, his cock rutting painfully slowly inside him. Fuck, that was so good, Bucky knew what the fuck he was doing, holy shit.

“You Daddy’s boy? You Daddy’s good boy, huh?”

Steve moaned around his fingers. Fuck, his head was swimming in endorphins and shit, he was drunk on it, drunk on Bucky and how his body felt against Steve and inside him.

“Daddy’s lil’ cock-sleeve, Daddy’s perfect cock-warmer, pretty lil’ cumdump...”

Steve hummed, hoping it sounded as much as a  _ yes _ as he wanted it to.

Bucky dragged his fingers out of Steve’s mouth, removed his arm from around Steve’s neck. Instead, Steve felt big hands on his back, weighing on him and pressing him into the mattress.  _ Oh, fuck, oh, God, Bucky started fucking him harder, faster, pounding into Steve, fucking him into the bed. _ Steve could feel the orgasm building inside him every time Bucky slammed right into his prostate, every time there came the dirty noise of skin hitting skin and Bucky swearing over him.

He wanted to cum so bad, needed it like he needed oxygen. Bucky was just doing it so good and so right, fucking him in the perfect way.

Bucky’s thrusting staggered; a few more hard pushes into Steve, driving as deep as he could reach, with Bucky’s deep grunts filling the room to the brim.

_ “Fuck... _ Oh, fuck, baby...” he groaned, collapsing over Steve.

The hooker whined. He wiggled under Bucky’s weight as much as he could, which admittedly wasn’t very much since Bucky was pretty heavy. Fuck, he just wanted to cum too, he was so close, just  _ right there, _ he just needed a little bit more, a little more and he’d be  _ there. _ Bucky gave him another grunt, then started moving and shuffling.

Steve felt Bucky’s weight be lifted off him and shuffle down along his body. Bucky grabbed him by the hips and  _ made him _ move, made him stand up on his knees and put his ass up. He moaned when he felt Bucky’s mouth against his hole again.  _ Fuck... Wow, Bucky was  _ so _ good with his mouth. _ Shit, a hand wrapped around his cock too, jerking him quickly as Bucky’s tongue-fucked him. Oh, my God, yes, Bucky’s fingers pushed into his hole as well, as his tongue teased the rim, and toyed with his prostate and his cock was being stroked and  _ holy shit, oh, fuck! _

He cried out as he came and Bucky didn’t stop.

*

Steve watched Bucky get dressed.

“So when will you be back around these parts?” he asked with a smile.

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe next week. Gotta drop off this haul down in D.C. but I think I’ll be headin’ back up to New York after that.” He said, stepping into his boots.

“Come by again. A hundred bucks and you can stay the whole night.”

The trucker was at the door. He smiled back at Steve.

“Sounds like a deal.”

Steve watched him as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a sequel!!
> 
> Check it out here: [Honk If You're Horny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541501)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Honk If You're Horny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541501) by [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy)




End file.
